


Warrior, Goddess, Sneaky Peeker

by shesaidnomaam



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Presents, Reader-Insert, Sneaky Adora, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaidnomaam/pseuds/shesaidnomaam
Summary: Originally requested at my tumblr of the same name.Adora knows she's getting a present, and she's excited. What she is not, is stealthy.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra) & Reader, Adora (She-Ra)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Warrior, Goddess, Sneaky Peeker

This was originally a request I received on my [tumblr](https://shesaidnomaam.tumblr.com/post/637538549125758976/winterchristmas-prompts-number-6-with-adora-x-fem).

  * "Winter/Christmas prompts number 6 with Adora x fem reader. Reader is playful and Adora is a blushing dork."



* * *

She’d walked in when you were wrapping. She swore up and down that she, “didn’t mean to,” but you’d caught the way her eyes scanned the floor where your paper laid. She was trying to see what you’d bought. However, you’d sacrificed your body to throw yourself in front of the bare gift. Adora was unable to see anything but your mildly disapproving face.

You thought that was the end of it. You _thought_ the gift was safe.

Until you caught her trying to be quiet, too quiet while standing in the bedroom. You watched her for a moment, wanting evidence that was incriminating. She was snooping in broad daylight, and you knew that, but she would deny it if you didn’t catch her at the right time.

Then, she did it, she got on her hands and knees. Slowly, trying desperately to be silent, Adora lifted the dust ruffle of the bed.

“Hey!” you shouted, your tone more amused than disappointed, “no peeking!” Though you were perturbed with the blonde’s desire to spoil your secret, you couldn’t deny that her inability to _wait_ was endearing. She was capable of being patient, and at times she was the most patient person you knew. Yet the unknown always tripped her up and when she wasn’t careful, she fell right on her face.

Just as she did when you caught her.

Immediately, one of Adora’s hands fell from its locked position under her shoulder. It sent her toppling to the side. You could see the pinkness spring to her cheeks as she pressed herself upwards.

You crossed your arms as Adora stood up and attempted to formulate an excuse that you were ready to reject. She must have sensed it as she sheepishly shrugged, the blush creeping up to her ears.

“Red-handed and red-faced, what do you have to say for yourself?” you taunted.

Adora stepped towards you, visibly prepared to try and _nice_ her way out of her shame. It wouldn’t work, you wanted her to stew for a few moments.

“What if I said, I was looking for a good hiding spot for my gift for you?” Adora tried.

You arched a brow and tried to will away the smirk that twitched at the corner of your lips. “I’d say that not only are you a terrible liar, but you also insult my intelligence.”

“No,” Adora said, shaking her head quickly, “no, then that’s not what I’m saying.”

Then you laughed a small laugh, just a quick sound of amusement, but it was big enough to catch Adora’s attention. With another step, she reached out towards your waist. Her fingers danced along the fabric of your shirt - innocent enough, though she was still hoping to appeal to your affinity for blonde warriors.

“I was excited,” Adora admitted finally, a slight whine in her voice. It was clear that she thought you should ‘get that’ and understand that sometimes gifts can be spoiled.

Only you didn’t. You’d been planning for too long, and you’d gotten too invested in her reaction to let Adora spoil her surprise now.

“And you should be, it’s a great gift,” you started.

Adora’s form perked up and her eyes began to twinkle with misunderstanding.

“That you will get in three days.”

Adora’s shoulders fell and a look that appeared far more defeated than she actually felt, crossed her face.

“What if I stumble onto it?”

“You won’t.”

Her eyes were locked into yours as if they’d give her clues. You stared back with the same intensity. “I’ll take it back.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Keep looking for it and you’ll never find it.”

Deep down she knew you weren’t serious. If you cared enough to hide it, you weren’t going to take the thing, whatever it was, back. That was impractical, and frankly, she knew you were simply too attached to seeing people smile - even dirty no-good peekers.

So she stopped looking. Though it was possible that she simply got better at looking without getting caught. Perhaps, you thought, it was a good way for Adora to work on her stealthier skillset.

Nevertheless, the day came and you found her nearly bursting at the seams with anticipation.

“I need to give you yours first,” she hurried, wanting to speak before you got the chance.

Perplexed, you asked, “you tried to peek twice, and you want to wait longer? That’s interesting.”

“Well once I open your gift, the surprise goes away,” Adora replied.

“But then you **have** the gift.”

Adora’s expression suggested that she hadn’t considered the idea. Her tunnel vision had made it impossible to see anything beyond the thrill and uncertainty of surprise. Slowly, her puzzled features faded and the smile that replaced them was resplendent.

“Okay, so let’s do yours first then,” she said, looking to your empty hands.

“I don’t have it,” you began, quick to finish in order to avoid the wet puppy look you knew was coming, “I hid it, guess you’ve got to find it after all.”

Adora stood up straighter, a slight but noticeable movement. She placed her hands on her hips and you could see her puff out her chest just a bit - a sign of a deep breath. You were challenging her, and she was ready. “Will you time me?” she questioned, though you could tell she only wanted to hear one answer.

“Of course,” you replied. “Ready?”

“Wait,” Adora leaned forward and caught your lips in a grateful kiss. She was soft, but you could feel the tingling of anticipation radiating off of her frame.

She pulled away and readied herself again. “Okay!”

You let her go and began to count, knowing full well Adora would find the gift in no time.

But, it was the thought that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please check out my tumblr. Most of what you see in this account will be posted there first. If you enjoyed this and have something else you'd like to see, come make a request!


End file.
